Dead Fall (episode)
Dead Fall is the thirtieth episode of Prison Break and is the eighth episode of its second season. This episode was first aired on October 23, 2006 after a three-week hiatus in the United States, during which the Fox Network broadcast the Major League Baseball playoffs. "Dead Fall" is written by Zack Estrin and directed by Vincent Misiano. The events in this episode directly follows that of the previous episode, which takes place on June 1. Storylines Michael and others The episode opens with Sucre (Amaury Nolasco) aiming a gun at C-Note (Rockmond Dunbar), Michael (Wentworth Miller) and T-Bag (Robert Knepper), telling them to hand over the backpack. After Sucre leaves with the backpack, the three remaining fugitives become agitated. Michael walks back into the house with C-Note trailing him and gives their hostages a butter knife. and Michael]] They return to the garage to find T-Bag missing, prompting C-Note to leave as well. Michael takes the police walkie-talkie from the kitchen counter and head out into the woods, where he meets up with Sucre. They had fooled the others with their act. However, when Sucre looks into the backpack, he finds a stack of magazines. This scene immediately cuts to T-Bag driving in a pickup truck he had bought with the hundred dollar bills he had placed in a separate backpack. Sucre and Michael are agitated but continue on their way after they hear a police report via the walkie-talkie. As they cross the river by walking on a fallen tree, Sucre trips and falls into the water. His foot is trapped between two underwater wooden logs. After several attempts to push the massive log, Michael eventually uses a rope to tie the log to Sucre's motorcycle in order to lift the log high enough for Sucre to escape. Sucre is freed and the two run across to the other side of the river as the police closes in behind them. They arrive at second-hand car dealership, where Michael buys a car as Sucre calls Petey, who had loaned him the motorcycle. Sucre discovers that Maricruz did not marry Hector and tells Michael that he can't go with him to Panama anymore. The two hug and they make another purchase for a second car. Brad Bellick Meanwhile, Bellick (Wade Williams) and Geary (Matt DeCaro) enter a Lyman, Wyoming bar where they see a news report about the escapees from Fox River State Penitentiary digging in Tooele, Utah. Bellick and Geary immediate leave for Tooele and question Jeanette upon their arrival. They discover that T-Bag had left with the five million dollars and decide to track him. LJ and Lincoln In Kingman, Arizona, LJ (Marshall Allman) is dropped off on a sidewalk by the detention center van. The detention center official appears to be friendly and asks LJ if they could take him anywhere. LJ declines and walks off. As the official reports to Agent Kellerman (Paul Adelstein), another two agents trail LJ in a car as Lincoln (Dominic Purcell) watches on. A homeless man approaches LJ at a bus stop and asks for spare change. When LJ replies that he doesn't have any money, the homeless man starts a fight him and the two end up in a hospital. As the homeless man is arrested, he declares that he was paid to hit LJ. The two F.B.I. agents trailing LJ realize they had been tricked and race to the room where LJ had been in. LJ had already left with Lincoln. The two drive towards their rendezvous point with Michael. Alexander Mahone Mahone (William Fichtner) is called back to the FBI Chicago headquarters to talk to an Internal Affairs agent named Richard Sullins. Sullins is suspicious about the deaths of Abruzzi (Peter Stormare) and Tweener (Lane Garrison). As Sullins grills Mahone, he reveals to the audience tidbits of Mahone's history: that he had previously been an Army grunt who was promoted to Special Ops; that he rose to his current position in a suspiciously short amount of time; and that Mahone may have done work for the American government abroad as an assassin. Just when it looks like Sullins is getting somewhere he receives a phonecall and is pulled from the interrogation, allowing Mahone to get back to work. Sara Tancredi Sara (Sarah Wayne Callies) examines the array of items laid out on her coffee table and is surprised by an intruder. This intruder is the same man who had killed Veronica Donovan (Robin Tunney) in episode "Manhunt". He confirms that her father, Governor Frank Tancredi (John Heard) had been murdered. She immediately smashes her vases to hinder his attempt to implicate her suicide. Sara eventually escapes via the fire escape. She calls her father's aide, Bruce for help but is betrayed by him when he sends a group of shooters instead. They mistakenly shoot a woman who was using the pay phone Sara was using earlier. After Sara unsuccessfully tries to save the woman, she takes the woman's wallet and hides under a bridge. She looks at the woman's driver's licence and reaches into her purse to find the three origami cranes Michael had sent to her. After she deciphers the code hidden in the three cranes — "RENDEZVOUS SUNDOWN HOT", she realizes she is missing the final origami crane left in her apartment. Paul Kellerman and Kellerman]] Just as Sara had discovered the meaning of the numbers in the cranes, Agent Kellerman had also realized that the number he had obtained was more than just a phone number. He orders a computer scientist to find him a pattern from the numbers. From the computer results, Kellerman deduces the first word in Michael's message — "RENDEZVOUS". He then goes to Sara's apartment with two other agents and tell them to tidy the apartment. He spots the mail on the floor and finds the last crane sent by Michael, which had the numbers "354-452-6663". He gives the computer results of the last series of numbers to one of his government subordinates: Mahone, who (rather reluctantly, it seems, is working for the Company.) Kellerman tells Mahone that if he does his job, people (like Sullins) will stop asking questions, and Mahone agrees that by his own hand, the Fox River 8 will die. Trivia * Dead Fall refers to Sucre's accident. *Bellick appears after a 3-episode absence. *This is one of the few episodes in the second season to feature the entire regular cast.